Video cameras have been provided on the rear ends of vehicles to image the space behind the vehicle. The image is presented on a display in the vehicle that the driver can look at and so ascertain whether any otherwise hidden objects or people are behind the vehicle while, e.g., the driver puts the vehicle in reverse.
As understood herein, it is often the case that the image from the video camera is processed by a computer aided design (CAD) program for presentation on the display. The present invention critically recognizes that many such CAD programs cannot process images of more than 180 degree fields of view, even if a video camera is provided that advantageously can image more than a 180 degree field of view.